


Animal Hole 2: Setsuna

by Karin (Karinpon)



Series: The Cocksucking Male Maid Saga [2]
Category: KIL:erre, Metis Gretel, VAMPIRE ROSE (Band), 弥叉 | Missa
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bestiality, Bondage, Brothels, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Dogs, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Horses, Inflation, J-Rock, Knotting, Latex, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Other, PVC, Penises, Prostitution, RPF, Visual Kei, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was happy just pleasuring human cocks. But that's not where things stop at the Animal-Fucking Male Maids Café. Now, given an ultimatum, will Setsuna be able to adjust in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Hole 2: Setsuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna (Junna)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sexsuna+%28Junna%29).



“If you want to work here,” Yooh said, “you have to do it with animals. I’ll give you one more chance, just one! Don’t give any more customers an excuse to demand a refund.”

Reflexively, Setsuna almost rolled his eyes, but looked to the side instead. He wanted to work here, with Maasa, and that other hot guy, and all these dicks, but the job asked more of him than sucking and sitting on dicks. It was still hard to imagine letting a dog mount him, letting its big, smooth, oddly shaped organ inside him. Yooh sighed and turned away, started over toward some expectant-looking guy at a table while Setsuna watched his arse, partially exposed under a pleated, pink latex micro-miniskirt: small, round, and just plump enough to have a curt bounce to it. He loved human cocks and arses. An animal had no sexual appeal to him at all.

The time was just past noon, and he was going to find a seat next to some impatient-looking customer when he saw Maasa, attired in a black latex one-piece trimmed with one-inch white frills at the arm and leg holes, along with a pair of thigh-high platform heels of the same material. A pretty nice fucksuit, Setsuna thought and scratched his crotch. Maasa looked at him like he wanted to speak, so he moved closer.

“What’s up?” he said.

Maasa bore a severe expression, which looked cute on him. His face was lightly made up in a way that brought out his golden-brown eyes, his straight brown hair tied up at the back with white ribbons. And he responded, “I heard everything. I don’t want you to have to go, so please, can’t you get accustomed to the way things are done at this place?”

Being put on the spot always made Setsuna nervous, and nervousness made him more defiant than usual. “Who really gives a shit? Couldn’t Yooh make me a fixture of the café? I’ll serve drinks, I’ll take cocks in whatever hole they’ll fit in, and I _always_ swallow, but I shouldn’t have to fuck dogs or whatever.”

“But this is the Animal-Fucking Male Maids Café...”

Setsuna said nothing. He didn’t even know what to think. He had come here for Maasa, mainly, and to try new things, but he just couldn’t bring himself to yield to a dog. A horse, maybe… but those weren’t so common.

“I will help you,” Maasa said. “I’ll let you sit in on my next assignment, then you can get experience watching me.”

“Eh… I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Then it’s settled.” Maasa threw his arms over Setsuna’s shoulders and they kissed. There was tongue-sucking, and Setsuna squeezed one of Maasa’s buttocks. Maybe things would turn out all right.

When they finished making out Setsuna had a throbbing erection lifting up the front of his pleated skirt. Maasa couldn’t really ignore it, so he took hold and gave it a little shake, just making matters worse, until he turned around and pulled aside the bottom of his outfit. An invitation. Tucking up his skirt a little and grabbing Maasa’s hips, he slid his cock into the crack, along the hole. It was very slimy—probably from a recent encounter with a dog—which made penetration easy when he pressed the right spot. Maasa breathed noisily with excitement as his anus threatened to suck Setsuna’s cock right off his body each time he pulled back to pound his rectum again.

“Try to be quick,” Maasa panted. “I’m not supposed to be on break.”

So Setsuna humped for dear life. He reminded himself of a dog he had seen going at it on the street once. They were fast with their fucking, and once they started, you couldn’t easily stop them. He drooled over Maasa’s back half intentionally—he loved being fucked like a bitch, after all, and actually came before Setsuna did.

“That was great,” Maasa said, bumping back as Setsuna deflated inside him, only to turn around and let him slip out. “Now let’s put our cocks away and serve a customer.”

They straightened out their clothing, each carefully tucking his cock back behind whatever he wore for a bottom. Setsuna’s still drivelled a little, staining the black-and-white-striped panties he wore underneath his black and blue PVC seira fuku with stockings and below-the-knee vinyl boots, high-heeled with platforms and buckles. He followed Maasa to a table where sat a typical middle-aged salaryman whose only hair above the neck was a dark fuzz from ear to ear around the back of his head.

“There’s a special two-for-one deal,” Maasa told the man, “but it’s a limited time offer.”

“Of course I’ll take it!” the man blurted, standing up. A compulsive _saver_ as many working people were these days. “Let’s get to it! I have a dog—one of you can suck my cock while I watch.”

They made room for him to leave the table, then they followed him past the counter, down the hall to his room. The high little window didn’t let in much of the afternoon sunlight, so he pulled a cord to turn on a basic ceiling lamp, which was nothing more than a hanging lightbulb with a saucer-shaped covering. Setsuna saw his dog; a big, black, mean-looking one, perhaps a little bigger than Maasa if he got on all fours, which he proceeded without hesitation to do.

“Now suck my cock,” the customer told Setsuna.

“Wait,” said Maasa. “Let him watch us get started, first!”

“I’ll do one better then—I’ll stick it in his butt so we can watch together.”

Setsuna lifted his skirt and turned his rear toward the man, smacking it. “Go ahead.”

Their customer wasted no time pulling his hard-on out of his fly—pretty chubby, but a decent length—and getting a hold of Setsuna. “I’m going in without lube,” he said. “Don’t make me wait!”

There was no protest. A little pain never hurt anyone. As the man shoved in dry, Setsuna watched the dog mount Maasa and start humping away immediately. Reaching back, Maasa pulled aside his latex-maid-swimsuit bottom to help the dog along. “Ah,” he moaned. “It’s in.”

A repetitive squishing sound. Those fuckers started ejaculating from the very beginning, Setsuna thought he’d heard. The man behind him, his thrusts became easier pretty quickly, since it was sweaty in here and arseholes could self-lubricate anyway if they had to pass something, like a big turd or a cock. He played with his own as he took it and watched Maasa, who looked quite pleased under the furry meat-piston.

Maasa was his favourite little fuck, and he certainly got off on seeing him taken by a dog. But the lack of control… maybe that was what bothered Setsuna about the prospect of getting on all fours himself. On the other hand, it became easy to see one of those beasts as a biological fuck-machine, a tool for human pleasure, a living, slobbering dildo. Looking at it like that, he could give it an earnest try.

Shortly following his decision, he came, the four jets of semen not quite reaching Maasa (or the dog). Better luck next time, he thought. The salaryman must have had more endurance than most of his type, for his big fat stick still rubbed Setsuna’s anal walls. Maybe he was trying to hold out till his dog was done with Maasa.

Maasa’s prick had fallen out of his outfit and spewed at almost regular intervals, making a small puddle of semen on the straw-covered tatami beneath him. And eventually, with a whimper, the dog stopped its mechanical motion and threw a leg over Maasa, turning around. It had knotted. Seeing this, the man sped up inside Setsuna, breathing noisily since it was quite the workout for any overweight salaryman, and soon came to an abrupt halt, his cock expanding and contracting inside, blowing a load, already going limp while the dog still had something for Maasa, who quivered and drooled on the floor.

Setsuna imagined it: warm dog-slime filling his bowels from the beginning till minutes after the fun had ended. Pride was certainly a problem when it set such experiences out of reach.

*

Evening approached but closing time would be some hours still. Setsuna sat down by a customer in his usual coquettish manner. This was an older gentleman with a full head of white hair, calm and reserved. He wore a suit and drank tea as he waited to be served.

Setsuna was ready. “What kind of pet did you bring?” he asked.

Swallowing a gulp of tea, the man said, “Doberman Pinscher,” and flashed a youthful smile at Setsuna. “His name is Reinhard. Will you be his playmate?”

“Sure, my man-cunt is hungry for some dog-cock.”

The man seemed slightly taken aback by the verbiage. “Aren’t you a worldly maid-boy?” he said and sighed, standing up. “But I suspect you’ll have more pleasant things to say once we get started.”

Setsuna laughed inside. He doubted that.

They left the table and came to a numbered room in the hall, the man appearing eager as Setsuna to get things underway. Once lit up, it was almost a duplicate of the room he had watched Maasa in. The dog seemed somewhat less large, but its lean musculature Setsuna found himself admiring. There couldn’t be a better specimen to do away with his bitch-virginity! He sucked on a couple fingers and reached back to squeeze them into his arsehole, a minor preparation. His cock virtually sprang erect then, and unexpectedly, the dog came up to him and nuzzled under his skirt, started licking his balls and the underside of his shaft.

He flinched, but thought it best not to make any more overt movements as he turned his face to the owner and asked, “It’s not gonna chew me up, is it?”

“Oh, no. I have him trained with his slobbering mouth as well as his dick.”

Relieved, Setsuna just let it happen. It felt good, the dog’s huge, hot tongue running velvet-smooth and slimy over his scrotum and cock. Its training showed. After only a couple minutes, his drenched cock twitched, and let out some pre-come, which the dog immediately lapped off the tip.

“How about we get ready for the main event?” the man said. “It’s not much of a transition—just turn around, and let him lick your other side. That mouth of his never dries out.”

Setsuna was happy to pull down his panties and show the dog his bottom, bringing his palms to the concrete wall for support. The tongue performed even more energetically between his arse-cheeks. Soon, he was surprised by how it slipped into his moist anus. It made him shudder and almost cry like a bitch, but he kept his mouth shut for now. He felt the dog’s cold, wet nose on his tailbone while its tongue wriggled all the way to his rectum, to the spot where his shit would have been stored, if he’d eaten recently; the dog obviously liked how he tasted so deep inside, for it opened its dripping jaw over his arse, its tongue pushing and pulling ever deeper, trying to get something.

“That’s enough,” the man said, slapping his suit pants a couple times, and his dog’s long tongue retreated entirely. Setsuna was glad; he didn’t want to orgasm from just the tongue. He turned to the man, awaiting instruction, which came shortly.

“Over here, young man,” he said, indicating the centre of the room with a wave of his hand. “It’s time to mate.”

His mannerisms struck Setsuna as odd, but that didn’t matter; he was a patron who needed to be served. And Setsuna was now more than eager to feel a dog’s dick inside him. He moved to the centre and got on his hands and knees. The dog threw its weight at his backside, trying to mount, not really succeeding till he took a leg out of his panties and spread his knees out a little, so his butt would be lower. Then it penetrated easily.

A hot, slick, fleshy cylinder with a slightly pointed tip, it was about as big as an upper-average human cock; but it thrust quickly, like a high-speed train back and forth in his anal tunnel. He ejaculated on the floor between his knees immediately; the dog had already started and still continued ejaculating, some of its hot slime being pushed out by its cock and drivelling down his perineum and balls. He moaned as he felt another climax approaching, and his deflating cock twitched, though too much was already dripping from it to tell for sure whether he’d ejaculated again.

A faithful flesh-and-blood machine, the dog humped, its slimy dick thrust, and Setsuna quivered. His breaths had voice to them now—he found himself moaning like a bitch, but it wasn’t degrading at all. If he wanted, he could leave; but then he’d be out of a job. Besides, it felt  _great._

He felt the surge of climax again. Multiple orgasms weren’t just for women, after all. He lowered from hands to elbows as the animal worked at him, feeling tired as he was pleased. Then something at least twice the width of the cock slipped into him, and he spread his knees out farther as the dog’s hind leg started scratching at his skin. He’d be here a while longer.

*

The customers had thinned out as the sun set, but a couple tables remained occupied. Setsuna had been energised by his first real experience with a lesser animal, and wanted more. He felt the need to tell Maasa all about it, but he was nowhere to be seen—probably hard at work right now. Maybe he’d catch him after his next encounter.

At one table sat a well-dressed young man taking occasional forkfuls of a slice of cake—well-dressed in the sense that his strange uniform was free of wrinkles. He seemed quite bored with the cake, so Setsuna came to him and said, “Tired of waiting? I’m ready when you are.”

The man dropped his fork and stood up. “The cavalry has arrived!” he said. “I thought I’d be here forever, getting fat on sweets. Come, beauty, and let’s blow off some steam.”

His manner of speaking was disturbingly upper class, Setsuna thought; and from such a young brat! But his personal feelings about the customer couldn’t get in the way of his duty. He moved to let him leave his seat, and followed.

“Think of this as a test,” the man went on, pushing open the door to his room. “If you handle it well, there’s much more in store for you.”

What Setsuna saw in the shadowy room startled him, almost gave him second thoughts. But wouldn’t this be a true test of his manful resolve? This client had brought in nothing less than a horse.

They entered, and the animal made noise like a miniature landslide as it exhaled. When the light came on, Setsuna saw nylon rope dangling from pulleys in the ceiling, making two loops about waist height, and holding up a padded horizontal bar farther ahead. He hazarded a guess what the loops were for, and put his hand through one.

“Good, you already have some idea how this is going to play out,” said the man. “I have a similar setup at the stud farm on my estate, but it’s difficult to find willing participants whom I’d enjoy to watch.”

“I don’t know what you’re babbling about,” Setsuna said, getting his other hand through the remaining loop—this brought his upper body down, almost level with his hips. Already gravity made him drool on the straw-strewn tatami. “If I’m about to get fucked by your horse, you’d better lube me up. I don’t want any lasting damage.” Though he said this, he wasn’t sure if there was anything his body couldn’t recover from, ever since the parasite…

“No worries,” assured the man; “I brought a special mix of lubricant and pheromones, to make certain we all have a good time here tonight.”

The cold slime made Setsuna shudder as it was rubbed between his arsecheeks, a couple slippery fingers poking into his hole as well—he had lost his panties at some point. The horse made more noise. He braced himself.

The beast’s shadow overcame him, and its front legs curled over the hanging bar ahead of him. The pulley apparatus seemed pretty strong, he thought with relief—he wouldn’t be crushed in addition to being impaled. How quickly the throbbing horse-dick found his hole surprised him, and it readily slipped in with awkward thrusts, stretching his anus about as much as the dog’s knot had. It kept sliding in—he wasn’t sure the thick length would ever end till hot, heavy horse-balls knocked against his thighs, and by then he felt a bit dyspeptic, but the cock thrust without regard; and after a couple thrusts, he thought it pulled his rectum with it. Not more than a minute could have passed when he felt horse semen drivelling down his thigh. At least he hoped it was semen.

But the man clapped, clearly enjoying the show. “This went better than I expected,” he said, and the horse stopped thrusting, leaving Setsuna feeling somehow... unsatisfied. Did all horses finish so quick? The man continued: “You’re holding it in wonderfully. I’ve made up my mind.” Then Setsuna heard him open the door, and walk out into the hall.

The horse snorted, and began moving again, ready for another round. Well, he was ready, too.

And the man came back as Setsuna’s guts were being churned with the horse’s meat-pole. “Your boss has agreed to put you out on contract,” he said. “As soon as the pheromone wears off, we’re going for a drive.”

Now, Setsuna thought, it seemed Yooh had faith in him.

*

The guy’s car was pretty expensive-looking, but Setsuna knew more money had gone into his own, what with all those modifications. But now that he thought about it, his baby had probably been towed a while back. He sighed powerlessly. The sense of loss was there, but much smaller than it would have been a year or two ago. There were things he loved more than that car, after all.

They pulled onto a wide dirt path, and Setsuna began to notice the smells of livestock. His cock perked up. Difficult to make out by feeble starlight, horses grazed in an enclosure off to the side—so many horses…

Nearing a huge barn, the car slowed to a stop. “Here we are,” the man said, opening the driver’s side door and stepping out. Setsuna wasn’t slow to leave his seat, too. He followed him inside, into the darker darkness of the barn. When suddenly the man halted, Setsuna almost bumped into him before the lights came on, his tug of a dangling cord having activated lamps hanging one from each beam. The man went back to shut the doors behind them, then he opened a side-door up ahead, one to the animal enclosure, all the while Setsuna stood and idly touched his dick, still hard.

As in the room back at the café, he noticed pulleys and padded bars here, too. Rows of them, as if Setsuna was just to be the start of it all—his host intended to scale up operations. After picturing it briefly, he went and got into position, not saying a word.

“You don’t waste time, do you?” the man said. He had brought over a round metal tub picked up by the door to the enclosure, and placed it on the ground behind Setsuna, who stood doubled over with his wrists through the loops, anticipating the huge, rough intrusion his anus was about to receive. He heard the man go out, and a moment later, enter with a horse in tow. The shadow of the huge animal moved over him, its warmth… that musty masculine scent of a stallion...

Setsuna’s cock and anus twitched in tandem, even as he willed himself to relax. It was a hard thing to do when steeped in anticipation. He figured he’d better brace himself instead, and expect pain—there was no way the entry wouldn’t hurt, he thought, no matter whether it had already happened once.

The beast threw its front hooves over the bar above and ahead of Setsuna, as if trained; then he felt its big, muscular belly push against his back as its prick sought ingress, soon finding it. His hole was well lubed, so that it only seemed to hurt in the first millisecond, when he ejaculated. His anus stretched to accommodate, and the thing punched his gut from the inside.

The horse fucked in earnest, but began to come after the second thrust; it fucked even as it poured semen into him. Humans couldn’t keep it up like that, he thought; animal cocks were the best. As it went, Setsuna felt semen gushing out of him, heard it slopping down into the metal basin. And eventually, the cock slipped out of him, flopping against the back of his thigh before the horse swung its hooves off the bar and to the side.

“So far so good,” the animal’s owner or caretaker said, doing something with the basin. Then he guided the horse away.

When the man had returned, he said, “Why don’t you shit out all the semen you’re retaining before we get started on the next stallion? Your function here isn’t entirely for my pleasure, after all—you’re acting as a receptacle for high-quality breeding material.”

Setsuna never thought shitting out animal spooge could feel somehow important. He pushed; it didn’t take much to open up for the flow of slime into the basin. He wondered if the man could tell he hadn’t eaten in a while and would therefore have relatively squeaky clean bowels.

“Perfect—let me go freeze this and I’ll be right back with your next stud.” After a brief moment, the man left again.

So they were just beginning, then. Setsuna sighed, swivelled his hips slightly, stretching while maintaining his position. His arsehole burned in a good way, a used way. He wasn’t long alone with his stupid thoughts when he heard another horse being led into the barn.

It occurred to him to ask, “How many more horses…?”

“After this one, five more like this,” the man said. The new horse snorted beside him.

Five… more?

“And following that,” the man continued, “I have one who hasn’t been trained with that bar there. I’ve perfected a different technique, just as effective in filling your belly with material. You’ll like it—it doesn’t tire your arms or legs at all!”

At present, Setsuna found himself vaguely looking forward to it. But he forgot all about it two horse-cocks later.

*

“A harness?” he said, unravelling the ball of tough, leather straps and rings in his hands. Though the leather seemed quite hardy, it had a scintillating black lacquer. “Well, I’m already taking loads from horses, might as well throw in some bondage.”

The man offered a hand. “Let me help you get into it,” he said. “The littlest mistake could result in tragedy.”

Setsuna couldn’t decline the help. They started getting it on over his PVC seira fuku minus panties. Straps criss-crossed over his torso; they also bound his arms in an awkward position, folded up with his hands over his shoulders—his legs, too, with his heels to his buttocks. It was strange to him, and disempowering, but it certainly got his cock excited. The horse the man had brought in also wore a kind of harness, and it seemed Setsuna’s would connect to this.

Now Setsuna waited, all bound up on his knees and elbows. It hurt a bit, for the earthen barn floor wasn’t quite the same as tatami. After checking something with the nearby horse, the man stooped over his back again, grabbed the back of his skirt and pulled it up—it seemed the straps had held it in the way of his anus. Then the man exhibited surprising strength in lifting him under the belly and setting him back down in the shadow of the horse’s belly.

“I have used this method a few times before,” he said. “Each time, it has been improved upon.” The man spoke as he tugged at various points in the harness over Setsuna’s back, each action resulting in a part of his body leaving the ground. “Now there are four leather connecting straps, and four thinner nylon ones for extra support. You’ll be able to swing with each mighty thrust without the slightest fear of detaching and being trampled.”

For all reply Setsuna grunted. He didn’t want to waste time on conversation: he was hungry, both for what was about to occur and, of course, for food. He estimated eighteen hours since last he ate, _at least._ A slimy couple of fingers intruded in his well used arsehole once he was completely off the ground, surrounded by the stallion’s stink.

“A little extra lube just to ensure everyone’s pleasure. This one’s pretty well endowed even for a horse.”

When the fingers retreated, something much bigger tried to replace them. Setsuna guessed it was best to get the horse inside before leaving everything to kinetic forces. He cringed as his anus stretched—this horse’s member must have had the thickness of a balled fist along the entire length. But it went in till the horse’s huge, fuzzy balls touched his modest testes; it made him ejaculate right then. Though it was quite a bit thicker than the average horse dick, it was slightly shorter, and he felt relief at that.

Quite a strain on his poor anus, though. The haemorrhoids he’d have…

The man started to lead the horse around, each step stinging Setsuna’s arsehole and churning his guts. It wasn’t a proper fucking from a horse, but even this could be too much for him after a while. “There will be intervals,” he said, “when the horse has unloaded all of his material and needs to recharge. You will be kept like this during those times, so that nothing leaks out until collection is due. You have been lashed together in such a way that the cock will not slip out until that time, either.”

That sounded uncomfortable, but at this point, Setsuna didn’t care.

“He will fill you up two to five times before I set you loose to be tapped, depending on your capacity,” the man continued. “Your belly will stretch—you don’t mind, do you? I think it has plenty of room to stretch, and you seem young enough that it should return to normal quickly.”

Maybe, Setsuna thought, he wouldn’t be so hungry when his intestines were full of _material._ He assented with a curt, positive-sounding grumble. He’d come too far to turn tail, and he wanted to feel it. The horse snorted, and he felt a small quantity of its semen slip out of him as it walked about the barn, its motions sliding him to and fro on its huge dick as though it were idly masturbating with his body.

Odd as it was, this position made Setsuna ecstatic. He drivelled semen till he was all dried up, and his thigh started to cramp, but such discomfort lent to the total sensation of bondage beneath a horse, whose cock rubbed and stirred inside him, ejaculating immense quantities without pause for seconds at a time, every couple of minutes. He wondered if the beast would ever run dry.

After a while he felt heavy, his abdomen swollen. He needed only look down his breast to confirm that, indeed, it was swollen; it bulged in a manner to him obscene—he couldn’t even see his cock beyond it. The horse continued trotting around, fucking him without effort, until the man made it stop.

“That should be quite enough,” he said. “You did even better than expected.” And so saying, he left the barn. Setsuna hung alone with his aching limbs and tired neck, and a half-flaccid horse-cock stuck in his rectum, unable to think of anything but how, full as he obviously was, he still felt hungry.

When the man returned minutes later, Setsuna lifted his head to see him pulling something on a flatbed trolley—a large, cube-shaped black thing, with buttons and switches and a coiled rubber hose attachment. “I just got this in from the Emirates,” he said. “My friends assure me of its functionality for this very purpose, so do not be alarmed.”

Setsuna let his head fall. “What is it?” he enquired. He wasn’t afraid, at this point, but he hoped it wouldn’t much prolong his stay in this uncomfortable position.

“Nobody has yet dared to find a name for this device,” the man said. “At least not in our language. All you need to know about it right now is that it won’t hurt someone in your present state.”

That didn’t satisfy his curiosity in the least, but he figured he had enough answer in what happened next. The horse’s member was pulled out of him, and in the same instant, a plastic nozzle inserted—probably the end of that hose, he thought; he was gonna get the semen sucked out of him.

The sound of a machine whirring into action. Setsuna’s anus expanded, the base of the nozzle inside him inflating to plug him up; then he felt a gentle pull on his intestines, and heard the sloppy sound of the transfer now taking place. His heart raced, yet he was relieved. He didn’t look, but surely his belly had begun to shrink back to its old, smooth tightness. The horse’s hot, fat dick, never seeming to get completely soft, now throbbed against his own equipment.

Setsuna’s human dick reacted lewdly to the warmth and texture of the horse’s shaft as his guts were drained. Minutes passed. Eventually the machine fell silent, the base of the nozzle deflating inside him right before the man retrieved it.

“Your body performed beautifully,” he said. “And for today, I think we’re done. All this material has to be processed. I shall return shortly to undo your binds and show you to your sleeping quarters. You must be exhausted, after all that work.” His voice trailed off as he began to walk away.

“Wait,” Setsuna called. “I’m sleeping… in this place?”

“Not this very place, but near here. As it’s a waste of time to transport you hither and yon during your month-long contract, it was stipulated, and I’m more than happy, to provide room and board.”

“Ah...” Setsuna reflected on his predicament. He felt he should curse himself for not demanding the details of said contract, but at the same time… “Can I eat?” he said. “Before I see where I’m sleeping?”

“But of course.”


End file.
